1. Technical Field
The invention generally relates to shotgun triggers and, more particularly, to release triggers used with shotguns used to shoot trap. Specifically, the invention relates to a sear configuration that allows a pull trigger to be converted into a release trigger that is particularly useful for trap shooting.
2. Background Information
A shotgun trigger assembly is the mechanism that actuates the firing of the shotgun's shell. A shotgun trigger assembly typically includes a lever or trigger that is pulled by a user's finger. Most shotgun triggers actuate a striking device when the trigger is pulled back toward the user. The striking device may be a pivoting hammer or an axially-driven striker. The striking device drives a firing pin into a primer carried by the shell. The primer explodes thereby firing the powder in the shell.
Trap shooting is one of the three major forms of competitive clay pigeon shooting wherein a shotgun is used to break clay pigeons. In trap shooting, the clay pigeons travel away from the shooter. Tracking such targets frequently requires the shooter to sweep the shotgun downwardly. A traditional pull trigger can be a drawback when shooting trap because the natural pulling motion on a pull trigger tends to pull the end of the shotgun upwardly thus countering the desired downwardly sweeping direction frequently used by a trap shooter. Some trap shooters thus use a shotgun equipped with a release trigger. A release trigger actuates the striking device when the trigger is released by the shooter's finger (after first being pulled back), rather than when the trigger is pulled by the shooter. A release trigger does not impede the downward movement of the shotgun and thus may improve a trap shooter's chance of breaking the target.
In some shotgun trigger mechanisms, the structure that operatively connects a trigger and a striker is known as a sear. Some shotgun owners with pull triggers desire a solution for converting their pull trigger to a release trigger. One exemplary shotgun trigger assembly is currently sold in a Blazer F3 shotgun. This trigger assembly includes a sear that holds a striker catch. Pulling the trigger back actuates the sear to release the striker catch which, in turn, releases the striker to fire the gun.